


Harry!

by VengeanceAngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't fuck with Harry Potter's lover, Fluff and Crack, I don't know where that fic is anymore, It wasn't mine but it rocked, M/M, Sassy Draco, Summary of that fic in opening notes, Torture, Written as a sequel to an awesome fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VengeanceAngel/pseuds/VengeanceAngel
Summary: Someone is a bit impatient with Harry.This is honestly the craziest thing I've ever written. I do believe I can label this CRACK. :-)On livejournal, there was a lovely writer who went by idamonae. I searched for this person here and never found them, but wanted to give them credit for the inspiration. Below is a brief summary of that story:Harry and Draco are a couple and Harry leaves Draco alone when he goes on missions. Draco is lonely and then Harry comes home and they start to have sex, but Harry gets rough and hurts Draco, nearly raping him. Then Harry gets home two days later and finds out what happened. Turns out it was Ginny trying to get revenge on the two boys using polyjuice potion. The thought was she could turn Draco against Harry in this way. I just figured she needed punished more than just a stay in prison. ;-)The link has been found and posted in the comment section if you'd like to read that one first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. I have no clue where the fic that inspired this is, but if you find it, I'd love to have a link to it in the comments. Thanks!
> 
> UPDATE! A wonderful AO3 member has found the fic and posted the link in a comment below. Please consider reading that one first as it was the inspiration for this.

A/N _Harry's thoughts are in italics..._

 

_Okay, so I can't add ginger to the flux weed to make Ron think a bit-_

A whispered "Harry..." interrupts his thoughts in the old Black Library. 

Harry sniffs and then shrugs off the sound, trying to concentrate on a way to change Ron into him for a meeting at the Ministry next week so he can spend the time shagging his lover into the ground. 

"Harry...." Again the whisper, but with a slightly whiny tone to it interrupts his thoughts. 

Harry sighs. _I'm busy, Malfoy! Can't you just wait two damn minutes?_

"Harry..." Draco walked over and leaned against a far bookshelf, now in Harry's sight, but not in his reach. 

_Shit! How do you manage to just stand there and make me so hard that I want to scream? I should shave your head and pull out your teeth and maybe that will allow my senses to focus on the things I need to-_

"Oh Harry..." Now it was teasing. There was a hint of something seductive in the tone, but the mischievousness filtered that out. 

_Where was I? Dammit! Stupid git makes me lose my place all the time. I don't care that he wants to play. I'm not giving in._

"It's nearly seven, Harry."

_Well maybe if you'd shut up I could get this done._

"Every day until my birthday."

_Yes, every damn day I do my duty to entertain you. So when I need some time to myself you have to insist that I-_

"And then on my birthday..."

_Why are you still talking?!?_

"...once an hour."

 _Which is why I'm trying to get this potion right so Ron can take my place...at the meeting._ He winces at the thought. More than once, Ron has begged Harry for details on what it's like to bed Draco Malfoy. At first Harry had thought it was out of some sort of sick idea that he hurt the blonde, but then he came to realize that Ron simply fancied Draco and wished he could take Harry's place in more ways than just filling in for him at the ministry. Considering what happened later and how that idea manifested into the nightmare that Harry is now trying to correct, he can't take anything with polyjuice involved lightly.

"What are you doing anyway?"

_Trying to read..._

"Stop ignoring me."

_I'm going to wring your neck._

Draco sits down across from Harry and watches him for a bit, loving the way his nose scrunches up when he's concentrating. He rests his elbows on the table and leans forward until his chin is on the table and Harry can't help but meet his eyes. "Harry...."

Harry looks at him and can't help the smirk that instantly gives Draco the message that this is going to be a battle. 

Draco has no plans to give up the fight so he stands up and walks around the table to stand behind Harry's chair. 

"Please?"

_No..._

"Please?"

_No._

"Please!?!"

 _NO!_ Harry slams his book closed and rubs his temples. He knows that his show of anger will surely shut the damn Malfoy heir up. 

"Harry..."

_No such luck._

"Harry."

 _I'm not giving in. I'm not..._ He glances over his shoulder to see that Draco has backed up and is doing this incredibly sexy pout at the moment and the look in his eyes is about as 'come hither' as a look can get without being illegal somewhere. He turns around again, feeling his breathing quicken. He knows what he has to do.

"Harry!" Draco's stacatto yell finally breaks through the little silent game Harry is playing.

"Fine!" Harry whips around so fast that Draco barely has time to register that the dark haired young man's wand is already out. "Crucio!"

Draco's eyes widen in shock and he spins away from Harry so quick that he nearly loses his balance. 

Harry gazes at Draco's back and moves toward him, wanting to kiss him breathless. He's nearly to him when Draco turns back again. His eyes are still wide, but this time in giddiness and fun. 

The screams of Ginny Weasley, still in her cage in the library where she has been for the last three months, fill the air. 

Draco smiles. "Every day..."

Harry nods. "...at seven."


End file.
